Forgetting the Devil
by concierge-of-espionage
Summary: When bodies start piling up near the hometown of Haven, the only lead is an amnesic women who remembers only "Warn Bishop" before she escaped the grasp of a killer. As the search for the evil continues, Regina Doe begins to remember things that only the killer who has gained the moniker of "Devil" should know. Is Regina Doe a victim? Or is she closer to the case than she lets on?
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Eve Bishop had long since given up escaping. She'd been trapped in that cell for so long that she could no longer keep up with the dates- it was always dark and he deprived her of food and water more often than he gave it to her. He wanted to keep her weak so she couldn't use her abilities to escape, but she swore to help others escape. Like the last girl. Eve thought her name was Reina or maybe Regina- it took much energy to remember but there was a new girl now, and she was calling Eve's name. Eve couldn't make out the words but Eve knew what the girl was trying to say because she could feel the evil climbing up behind her. Maybe I would die now, finally, Eve thought- hoped- but she regretted not being able to kiss Mazia just one more time. It was her fiancée that was Eve's final thought as the evil consumed her, screams ringing in her ears.


	2. Warning on Deaf Ears

She couldn't remember. She was running through the woods but she couldn't remember why, and the only thing that forced her to keep going was the fear she felt when she tried to stop. She heard one repetitive voice over and over in her head.

"Go north, you will find solace and don't stop until you do. Warn Bishop. The Evil is coming. Warn Bishop. Warn Bishop. Find safety, don't stop, warn Bishop of the evil."

Regina kept running, power building up in her as a storm crackled in the air but she fought a mind splitting pain every time lightening struck. Was she even going the right way, or right back lion's den?

She didn't know how long she had run, and didn't even notice she wasn't wearing shoes until she stepped on the sharp edge of a rock and sprawled on the ground when she couldn't catch herself. She lied there as it started to rain, and rested her aching body. Regina could feel her powers stretch like a rubber band, as if it were looking for something to attach to, and she felt as if she were hooked to something.

Regina laid there until the storm passed overhead, leaving only a dull ache in the back of her skull.

"He's coming."

Regina scrambled to her feet, looking for the voice... but she was alone, except for whoever _he_ was and she began to run again. The farther she ran toward where the rubber band was pulling her, the lighter the weight in her chest felt.

She was impressed with her own agility- maybe she had been a track star before all of this happened, maybe she ran marathons for charity, but her stamina had drained by the time the sun came up and Regina was less hopeful for a career in running as her lungs burned.

Regina felt the rubber band in her chest go almost completely slack before a man appeared out of the brush. He looked as nearly surprised to see her as she was to see him.

"Warn Bishop."

Regina didn't get a chance to speak before her own rubber band camp shooting back with a crippling force and knocked the air out of her. The man wasn't able to reach her before her eyes rolled back and Regina crumbled to the damp ground once more.


	3. the time of their lives

A/N: Helllo everyone! Hope you enjoy the new chapter, I seem to gravitate toward under appreciated books and shows :)

Enjoy!

~Shay

* * *

It had been an abnormally usual day for the inhabitants of Haven. Maggie was up late doing business with a man named Noah Bishop- who was infamous for his work in the supernatural field of the FBI. He ran the Special crimes Unit, Haven's federal counterpart, and was the reason Haven even existed. Haven was an underground operation for civilians who had no interest in being federal, or were too much of a black hat for Bishop's rising organization, so Maggie and her husband John funded it without any connection to Bishop (although they worked together more often than either team would admit in public).

"I'm sorry Bishop, we're still looking for Reese, but I'm sure he will be here any minute." Maggie soothed, and John stepped in when he noticed his wife's unease.

"Just yesterday some of the boys convinced Reese to sneak out at 2 in the morning for some fast food down the…" He trailed off as he spied Bishop and Miranda staring intently at Maggie- who was awfully pale for spending hours in the sun a day.

Before he could even ask, he knew something was wrong with his wife- and he wasn't even a psychic.

"Maggie, what's going on, I can't see anything." Miranda questioned, exasperated and Jon gaped at her- he knew more about the psychic world than most psychics did- and he knew that shit was going down if Miranda couldn't see it coming, especially since her connection to Bishop was one of legendary proportions.

"I'm not sure. Something just feels… off." Maggie said, color slowly returning to her face, but her eyes remained dilated- a side effect of her ability.

"We can be on the next flight in ten minutes." Bishop said, probably making plans before he even said it and Maggie nodded.

"You can, but I have a feeling we're going to know within the next few minutes so you can stay on the line until then."

It was completely silent over those few minutes, but it was obvious both of the couples were corresponding silently with their counterparts through a mental connection. That was when the shouts started, down the hall at first and traveling all the way down to the conference room as more and more people woke from the shrill of the alarm that indicated an intruder.

"I suppose that's the something." John stated and Maggie turned to face him as Bishop said over the conference call, "Call me when you know what's going on, we will be there in 3 hours."

While Maggie ended the conference call, John opened the weapon cabinet and pulled out two pistols for them to do a patrol with when the door busted open- revealing Roxanne in her nightgown.

"The Patrol found Reese, he has someone with him. She's hurt, needs a medic." Roxy said, bolting back out of the door with Maggie and John on her heels.

"What do we know about her?" John asked as they made their way to the hospital wing that was well equipped for a civilian compound but not well enough to help with anything major.

"Deliria, Hypothermia, possibly a concussion, definitely going to need a blood transplant but Reese is swearing up and down that he doesn't remember going to get her. He says he only remembers finding her." Roxy quickly informed the founders and they absorbed the information with many questions they knew she couldn't answer, so they kept them contained until they could reach the hospital center.

It was obvious where the women had been placed because she was garnering a lot of attention from the other inhabitants, but Maggie and John were more worried about Bishop's agent who was being treated on the opposite side of the room.

"Conquer and divide?" Maggie questioned, and John nodded- leaving her to deal with Reese as he dealed with Jane Doe.

"Reese, Roxanne says you don't know how you found her but you remember afterwards. Do you remember what happened beforehand?" She questioned and Reese tried to rub his temple but failed against the IV in his arm.

"I remember I was getting dressed this morning and I felt something break my shield but it wasn't painful- it was almost pleasant… Until I heard her calling for help, it was the most horrible thing I've ever witnessed. I tried to communicate but as soon as I opened the link," Reese took a deep breath and shrugged pitifully, "I opened the link and she's there. I'm standing in front of her in the woods, half dressed and she just- just collapses. I carried her back."

Maggie knew from his emotions and reactions that he was just as confused about the events as everyone else was, but he was more distraught because he was missing nearly 12 hours with no recollection. Maggie placed a comforting hand on his arm, absorbing some of the pain from him, and her jerked away once he realized what she was doing.

"You're going to kill yourself one day." Reese snapped, but Maggie just smiled lightly and nodded- she knew it was a possibility.

"Bishop and Miranda will be showing up in a couple hours." Maggie informed him and he sighed loudly.

"They're going to kill themselves too, always showing up to save everyone." Maggie knew he was exhausted, he must have traveled a long way since nobody could find him and he didn't take any of the Haven cars.

"How hurt was she when you found her?"

"Her feet and hands were bleeding so I ripped my shirt up to bind them. She has a psychic reading but all I could pick up was a sense of an imminent threat. It was like someone was holding a gun on her the whole time and I think she knew someone was watching her." Reese said, ending his statement in a whisper- sending chills up and down Maggie's spine.

His ability to perceive danger was marvelous but also skin crawling, which was why Maggie tended to avoid Reese as much as possible. Distant admiration.

"Get some sleep, Reese." Maggie suggested, using her hand to lightly push him back on the pillow but he just sighed in irritation.

As Maggie walked toward Jane Doe, she could hear Reese mumbling, "Oh yea Reese. You just found a girl walking in the woods without a thought in the world. Get some sleep now. Great. Just great." She grinned at the sarcasm, making a mental note to tell Bishop that he was rubbing off on his agents more than he knew.

Jane Doe was sleeping, but it definitely wasn't peaceful. Maggie noticed a difference in the air once she stepped within a five foot radius of the sleeping woman, but she was sleeping for long because she bolted straight up as soon as Maggie crossed the proverbial threshold. Unsurprisingly, Jane Doe freaked out when she noticed the large group of people around her.

"Get away!" She snarled, seemingly at Maggie but everyone took a step back.

It was the first time anyone had heard her speak, it served only to reveal that she was severally dehydrated since her voice cracked with the two small words.

"Hey, Hey, it's okay, you're free." John whispered but she just threw her pillow at him and kicked at everyone else that was to close for her comfort.

"Remember me?" Reese questioned, somehow sneaking out of bed without Maggie noticing, but Jane Doe stopped kicking when he appeared.

"You found me." She said, still bewildered but calm since she was met with something familiar.

"What's your name?" Reese asked her, and she crunched her eyebrows together- thinking very hard about the simple question.

"Where am I?" She said instead, avoiding the question all together.

"You're at Haven. We are a civilian organization, essentially private investigators into particularly interesting crimes." Maggie revealed politely, but the women only looked at her with venom in her eyes.

"Do you know who this is?" John asked, motion toward Maggie, and Jane Doe's eyes softened.

"You're a touch empathetic. I don't know how or why I know that, but I know I don't want you to touch me."

Her words were concise but provided only another question for the leaders of Haven.

"You don't remember anything at all?" Reese asked, the closest one too her.

"I remember running. It was a long run, and my feet hurt so badly- but I couldn't stop. S- I just knew I had to keep going until I found safety." She trailed off for a moment before she suddenly jerked her head to Maggie, intensely staring at her.

"I remember I have to warn them." She said, getting eerie and it was one of the medics that found the gall to speak first.

"Warn who?" He asked, full of trepidation.

"Warn Bishop."


End file.
